


[Podfic of] Haunted

by silvergrrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants">scandalpants</a>: The problem with being haunted is that you can never truly escape your ghosts. They dominate your memories, they invade your dreams, and they appear right in front of you when you least expect them. Even in the middle of an ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129916) by [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants). 



> Look for the complete multichapter podfic of "Haunted" Part 1 in early 2015. If you haven't already done so, please go and read this amazing story!
> 
> Great big thanks to [scandalpants](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants) for entrusting me with her wonderful alternate universe, and to [lilamadison11](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilamadison11) for her awesome cover art.
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> Song snippet: _Almost Lover_ (A Fine Frenzy)

Cover art by lilamadison11

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Haunted%20-%20Chapter%201.mp3) | **Size:** 29.7 MB | **Duration:** 32:23  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Haunted%20-%20Chapter%201.m4a) | **Size:** 30.8 MB | **Duration:** 32:23  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


	2. Good Morning

Cover art by lilamadison11

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Haunted%20-%20Chapter%202.mp3) | **Size:** 67.0 MB | **Duration:** 1:13:09  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20Haunted%20-%20Chapter%202.m4a) | **Size:** 69.6 MB | **Duration:** 1:13:09  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
